Green Scene, Part 1: Investigation (episode of The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man)
Green Scene, Part 1: Investigation is the seventh episode of the first season of ''The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Aunt May * J. Jonah Jameson * Joseph Robertson * Betty Brant * George Stacy * Donald Menken '(Only appearance; dies) * Unnamed Oscorp Board of Directors (Appears on a TV, hologram, or picture only) Villains * The Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) (First appearance) * The Vulture (Adrian Toomes) (Mentioned) Locations * Earth-13124 ** New York City *** Daily Bugle '' *** Queens *** Midtown High *** Oscorp '(First appearance)' Story The episode opens up with a shot of a high-rise penthouse. A man is turning in for the night when all of a sudden, an orange pumpkin emitting a green smoke crashes through the window. The man, confused and terrified, is caught off guard when the pumpkin explodes, sending him into a wall. The man then looks up and sees a figure on a tin glider wearing a green and brown goblin costume. The man in the costume then says "Out, am I?" before zapping the man to death with an electric jolt from his gloves. The figure then flies off into the night sky, laughing as he does so. The next day, Captain George Stacy and the rest of the NYPD are investigating the murder of the man from the night before. After taking a look at some of his notes, Stacy discovers that the name of the man killed was Donald Menken, and that he was one of the board of directors for Oscorp Industries. Finding shrapnel from the explosion, Stacy takes it for evidence, suspicious as to who would want to kill Menken. Meanwhile, at Midtown High, Peter is preparing to go to History class when he is stopped by Flash and Kenny. Flash knocks Peter's books out of his hands and Kenny holds Peter back. Flash then prepares to slug Peter in the stomach, until Mary Jane comes along and tells them to leave Peter alone. Flash, not wanting to "waste his time hitting a girl" walks away, with Kenny following behind him. Mary Jane then helps Peter to his feet and tries to comfort him. Peter, desperate to tell Mary Jane that he is Spider-Man, decides to hold off on telling her until the time felt right. After school, Peter gets a call from Jonah, who demands that he get over to the ''Bugle right away. At the Bugle, Peter is informed by Jonah about the bombing at Donald Menken's penthouse the night before being sent off to take pictures of it. Peter changes into Spider-Man and meets up with George Stacy at the scene of the crime. Stacy informs Spider-Man of Menken's connection to Oscorp. Spider-Man then realizes that the other board of directors could be in danger if the bomber had more then one target. Stacy then gives Spider-Man then addresses to all of the remaining board members. While traveling to one of these locations, Spider-Man spots a figure in the sky on what appears to be a glider. Assuming that the Vulture has returned, Spider-Man attacks the figure, only to realize that it's someone completely different. The assailant refers to himself as "the Green Goblin". Spider-Man and the Goblin battle all across the New York skyline. The Goblin is eventually forced to flee when Spider-Man damages one of the Goblin's glider's wings. The Goblin then proclaims that he and Spider-Man would meet again as he erratically flies away. Spider-Man then lands on a rooftop, contemplating the Goblin's MO. The next day, at school, Peter, while thinking about the Green Goblin's identity, is startled when Mary Jane taps his shoulder. Mary Jane, trying to find the words, sheepishly asks Peter out on a date on Friday. Peter, both shocked and excited, accepts. After school, Peter heads for the Daily Bugle, where he gives Jonah pictures of Spider-Man's battle with the Green Goblin the night before. As per usual, Jonah deems them crap but has Robbie Robertson run one of the pictures through on page 1 of tomorrow's paper. Peter then begins to leave. Jonah then throws his cigar out the window, only to have it land right back in his office and on his desk. The Green Goblin then crashes through the wall, forcing the staff to evacuate. The Goblin then demands Jameson give him the identity of Spider-Man's photographer, but the publisher refuses, trying to protect Peter Parker. Spider-Man then appears in the broken window and confronts the Goblin, and they fight all the way to Harlem, where the Goblin throws Spider-Man into an apartment building. Going in and preparing to finally end his "charade" with Spider-Man, the Goblin is ambushed from behind by Spider-Man, who was hiding in the dark. Spider-Man then manages to restrain the Goblin on the floor and finally pulls off his mask, all while the Goblin shouts "NOOOO!!!!" However, when Spider-Man looks back, he is shocked and horrified to see the true face of the Green Goblin; Norman Osborn, the father of Peter Parker's best friend Harry. Trivia * This episode's plot is mainly taken from the Spider-Man: The Animated Series ''episode ''Enter the Green Goblin, with the scene involving the Green Goblin attacking the Daily Bugle being directly taken from the 2002 Spider-Man movie.